


Since I've Been Loving You

by DemonDeepFried



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and you have been sporting major cruses for each other from the start, but it isn’t until one night when he follows you out to the watch tower, that either of you acknowledge them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've Been Loving You

You were on a run. It was with Daryl, again, because you always went on your runs with him.

Spending your return mostly chatting, it wasn’t until nightfall when you were all turning in for the night, that you realised just how much you wanted to tell him about your crush on him. You had loved him since the beginning and had only recently managed to work it out.

Tossing and turning didn’t help you rest so, reluctantly, you heaved yourself up and trudged off quietly to one of the watch towers.

* * *

 _Gods, was it hard to sleep nowadays_ , Daryl growled inwardly. He just couldn’t seem to get you out of his head and the fact that he knew he should tell you some time now- seeing as they seemed to be losing everyone now- didn’t help at all.

With a sigh he rolled over.

His ears pricked up and his eyes narrowed.

A shape moved past his cell door.

But the sound of the footfall and the rustle of fabric sounded somewhat familiar. Especially the little exhale of breath. It was Y/N.

Frowning, he got up quietly and followed you outside.

* * *

“Y/N,” he called once he had caught up with you in the watch tower. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you answered, after turning and shooting him a small smile- _gods, he had bed hair and it looked really sexy._ “Just couldn’t sleep is all.”

He nodded as though he didn’t believe you for a second, because he probably didn’t, and came over to join you, resting his forearms on the side and looking out over.

“You know,” he mumbled, looking over at you, “I seriously love your piercings.”

Feeling for your ear, you checked which ones you had in today and felt the familiar cool metal of the rings in either cartilage and studs in each lobe. “Thanks,” you grinned, adding, “I totally dig your tattoos, too. Say, I’ve always meant to ask…do you have any tattoos…anywhere else?”

Frowning for a minute before realising what you mean, he chews his lip subtly and looks away awkwardly, uttering, “Nope,” with a casual laugh. “What about you? Any other piercings?”

Taking the challenge in your stride, you lifted your shirt to show him your navel piercing. “Just this,” you told him, chuckling when his face flushed scarlet. “Not embarrassed are we, Dixon?”

“N-no,” he stuttered- _bless him, he hardly knew where to look_.

You teased him good-naturedly, “Not sure where to look? 'Cause I always thought you knew _exactly_ where to look…”

Almost growling, he grabbed the back of your neck and crushed his lips to yours.

The kiss, that had started off as rough and clumsy and impatient, quickly dissolved into something of more passion and emotion. “I love you,” you heard him whisper against your lips, and nodded against him.

“I know.”

It wasn’t until next morning that you realised he’d moved all of your stuff into his cell.

The adorable little bastard.


End file.
